Buffy, Queen of the Damned
by Baby Blues
Summary: **Crossover with Queen of the Damned** Willow resurrected Buffy as the Mother of all Vampires. Are Angel and Spike ready for the new queen? B/A/S (Rated R for the moment), Lindsey might be thrown in as well. ^__^ (1st Chapter extended)
1. The Queen Has Risen

Title: Buffy, Queen of the Damned  
  
Chapter Title: The Queen Has Risen  
  
Author: Baby Blues  
  
E-mail: purely_blissful@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, but the story is.  
  
Summary: Crossover with Queen of the Damned. Buffy, when resurrected, came back as the Mother of all Vampires . . . is Spike and Angel ready for the new queen? B/A(us)/S, with Lindsey thrown in there as well. Yup, it's just a big 'ol orgy.   
  
Notes: I watched Queen of the Damned. It was pretty good. I loved the music and is planning to buy the CD very soon. Anyhow, this is my first threesome story. A lot of people have been e-mailing me, asking when I was going to write a Buffy/Angel/Spike way. Well, this would be it. ^__^ Very dark, very intimate. All you pretty much need to understand this story is a good overview of Anne Rice's novels, not a dramatic crossover.   
  
Also, small spoilers for Queen of the Damned. Don't read this if you plan to watch the movie. I beg you, so you don't blame me!  
  
****Another thing, this takes place four months after Buffy's death after fifth season. The Slayer returns as Buffy, Queen of the Damned instead of our normal (normal?) fun loving, vampire ass kicking Slayer.****  
  
Dedication: To Anne Rice, a brilliant author with a creative mind that always leaves me breathless and amazed.   
  
Excerpt:   
  
~Willow: Giles? . . .What would happen if the spell had worked and Buffy did come back?  
  
~Giles: Hell on earth, Willow . . . Hell on earth.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
" . . . and with the Queen's death shall the Slayer arise into an existence of darkness. An exchange of Day with Night will take place, and the world will soon descend into hell," Giles muttered out loud as he read through the prophecy.   
  
  
  
He frowned and read through it once again, running his eyes through each of the words carefully as his brain tried to search for the meaning behind the divination of the future. His eyes suddenly widened in realization, "Bloody hell."   
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
Buffy stared at her surroundings with keen interest, smiling a bit as she glided through the bar in a casual and stimulating sashay that won her practically the entire club's complete and undivided attention.   
  
  
  
She wore nothing more than a white and golden plated top that uncovered her midriff, an overflowing white skirt with a small train trailing behind her, a gold belt around her slim waist, and golden bands around her upper arms with white silk cloths loosely flaring down to her sides.   
  
  
  
A crown of pure gold sat upon her head as sunlit waves of her silky hair fell straight down her back just above the swell of her exquisite hips.   
  
  
  
Her body was like a slinking vessel of exposed tanned flesh, creamy and smooth with well toned muscles and luscious curves to die for. She was the epitome of everything that was female and powerful, graced with beauty and an aura that called for everyone's awareness and respect . . . a queen with the supremacy and strength of undulated sexuality . . . as well as carnal deadliness.   
  
  
  
Her glowing green eyes examined the world around her as the music of the club pounded in her ears and flowed through her body like blood through the veins. Her smile widened when a group of young college males stared at her. She offered them a glimpse of perfect white teeth and a pair of sharp incisors . . . small and innocent, but deadly and dangerous when elongated.   
  
  
  
The smell of sweat and blood lingered in the air as she swept her tongue across her lip, tasting the sweet flavor of her surroundings. It called out to her, beckoning her to intensify the luscious aroma with their death.   
  
  
  
She suddenly stopped dead on her tracks as she tilted her head slightly to the side. An intense and familiar tingling sensation crept up her cold and dead body, and her eyes flashed green.   
  
  
  
Her mate was nearby.   
  
  
  
And hell on earth will arrive.   
  
  
  
It was all she ever wanted.   
  
  
  
And it was going to begin . . . soon . . . very soon.   
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
"Giles," Willow sighed, "I told you, the resurrection spell didn't work. Buffy didn't come back."   
  
  
  
"I know," he said, still a little upset that Willow would do such a thing. He had trusted her not to do anything so hazardous as to call upon the powers of the unknown to bring forth the dead, especially one who had probably been at peace. "Yet you still might have had the chance to generate something else."   
  
  
  
The red head's eyes widened as she sat back on the couch of the Summer's residence, hugging her knees tighter to herself as she clutched at the phone. "Like what?" she asked with a small squeak.   
  
  
  
"I came upon a prophecy just moments ago," he began, "It basically says that an Egyptian Queen will arise to take the Slayer's place after her own untimely death in her own dimension."   
  
  
  
"What kind of queen are we talking about?" Willow asked softly, uneasiness slowly creeping into her skin. "Like . . . Cleopatra Egyptian queen . . . or . . . "  
  
  
  
"Akasha," he said, "Queen of the Damned . . . mother of all vampires."   
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Gunn asked Cordelia as they looked around Mars for any sign of a demon who was supposedly going to bring complete chaos to the nightclub at any moment now.   
  
  
  
"Yes," she said through clenched teeth, getting annoyed with her colleague as the entire Bat Pack surveyed the crowded club. "It was a woman who was wearing too much white in my fashionable opinion."   
  
  
  
"Of course," Wesley smirked, "That fact will be a lot of help."  
  
  
  
"Bite me," Cordelia glared at him.   
  
  
  
"You should ask Angel that instead," Gunn laughed.   
  
  
  
"Boys and Girls," Angel snapped at them with a frown, "We're here to kill a demon . . . not banter with each other to the point of death and no return. Could we all just please grow up for a moment before you all devolve into children again?" With that, the vampire stalked away, leaving behind a group of bewildered demon hunters.   
  
  
  
They shared knowing looks, but said nothing as they followed him deeper into the club. They knew that if they had argued with the vampire, not only will they receive the 'I'm ignoring you' attitude for a week, but they will also be greeted by an entire month of triple brooding. And that was worse than working with a semi-broody vampire with a short temper.   
  
  
  
Since Willow came to the Hyperion Hotel four months before, and after the vampire and the witch's unspoken exchange, Angel had virtually shut down. His happiness of being home had evaporated into nothing . . . and in its place was the cold slap of reality.   
  
  
  
He didn't say a word when Willow confirmed that Buffy was dead. He didn't cry either, he just walked up to his room and shut himself out of the world for an entire week. They had all been worried, but left him alone in his grief. They left him bags of blood outside his door, but he never once came out of his room to eat them. They even had to pound on his door, telling him about the funeral that was to take place that night . . . even that didn't get the vampire out of his room.   
  
  
  
What the LA Gang didn't know was that Angel had gone to her grave just two nights ago . . . to say his own private good bye to the woman he still loved with his entire being.   
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
Giles read through the words one more time, "The spell should have been taken place at the same time Akasha died in her own dimension," he told her. "But . . . there's something else, if you will," he said curiously, his frown deepening as he read it once again.   
  
  
  
"Is it a bad something else?" she asked, gazing down at her arms in which a large cuts was gradually healing from one of her trials during the spell . . . and all for nothing. The bleeding had stopped, but it was still red, ghastly, and fresh . . . for the spell was performed only three nights ago.   
  
  
  
"There should have been another occurrence for the spell to have worked," he informed her.   
  
  
  
"What would that be?" Willow asked, already dreading the answer. On one hand, if the had worked, they would get Buffy back . . . but down side to that, she would be restored as an Egyptian Queen, a VAMPIRE Egyptian Queen no less.   
  
  
  
"Well," he began, "Akasha, it seems, killed her mate from her world and had taken a new one to survive. An existence without a mate for a long period of time is impossible . . . "  
  
  
  
"Meaning . . . "  
  
  
  
"She would need the power of the bond and connection of Buffy's other half, her soul mate, to become fully restored," Giles said softly.   
  
  
  
"Angel," Willow whispered.  
  
  
  
Giles nodded. "I suggest you keep him away from Buffy's grave until we can find out how to get rid of the enchantment," he said, "The spell needs a close proximity of both Buffy and Angel's body for it to work completely."  
  
  
  
"Giles?" Willow asked as she gulped, "What would happen if the spell had worked and Buffy did come back?"  
  
  
  
"Hell on earth, Willow," Giles answered, "Hell on earth."   
  
  
  
  
*********** *  
  
  
  
  
**Two nights ago**  
  
  
  
  
Angel clutched at the bouquet of red roses in his hand as he walked towards the gravestone of his beloved, his footsteps heavy and loud against the quietness of the cemetery. The small nightly animals quickly scurried away in wonder and fright from the thunderous steps that gave off a dangerous vibration against the ground.   
  
  
  
The night was deathly still, not one creature stirred or dared to disturb that Master Vampire who was presently grieving the death of the Slayer within his body. The moon hung in the sky, and the shadows of the trees carved itself on the ground, and the air smelled of decaying emptiness of hollow times.   
  
  
  
'Buffy Anne Summers,' a gravestone read, '1981-2001 . . . Beloved sister and friend. She saved the world a lot.'  
  
  
  
For months now, Angel had tried to deny that she was gone, refused to believe the fact that she was dead . . . but here it was, the proof that Buffy Summers was truly gone, and nothing could bring her back.   
  
  
  
He collapsed in a heap before the cold slab of stone that stared back at him, her name like a bright inferno. Buffy was dead . . . and his soul cried out in pain and agony at the loss.   
  
  
  
He stayed like that for hours, grieving for the woman he never had the chance to say goodbye to, never had the chance to hold her in his arms for the last time. Along with that, he mourned over the future he had hoped he would have with her, the future in which he would have been human, and they would have been happy. But now that she was gone . . . that hope was gone.   
  
  
  
He left three hours before dawn, kissing the stone before slowly walked away towards his car. He didn't look back, nor did he say goodbye. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Not now, maybe sometime in the future, but not now. Not when she was still fresh in his mind and in his heart.  
  
  
  
But if he would've stayed one more hour, he could've been there to watch as the body of Buffy Summers rose from the ground in silence, and her soul as well as Akasha's melded into one and entered the golden form only a second later.   
  
  
  
"Mmm . . . my love," she said, her voice sounding like a melodic tune in the quiet night.  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
~Closer~  
*Nine Inch Nails*  
  
  
  
  
The beat of the song embraced Buffy's skin as she closed her eyes and moved deeper into the throng of bodies that parted like the red sea before her. She smiled at those who eyed her with appreciation and wonder, alluring them with a look that promised everything.   
  
  
  
She began to dance to the rhythm of the tune as it captured her like a charmer to a snake. Her arms were spread out as her midriff rippled and her hips swayed in a provocative shift. Her movements where lithe and ancient, graceful and seductive.   
  
  
  
Men and women alike admired her and unknowingly became stimulated as the young woman gently closed her eyes and let the music take over her.   
  
  
  
  
//You let me violate you   
You let me desecrate you   
You let me penetrate you   
You let me complicate you//  
  
  
  
  
She could hear their heartbeats, smell their arousal, alluring her and beckoning her to take them all. She wanted nothing more than to feast on them, to take their life and drink their enriched blood as it caressed her tongue and flowed down her throat. She wanted to drink from their beating hearts and watch their remains burn into asunder. She could almost taste them, could almost feel the high that would consumer her when she watched them die.   
  
  
  
Yet she controlled herself as she slowed down her movements. Someone was coming. Her smile widened as passion blazed through her veins when she realized who that someone was.   
  
  
  
Her mate had seen her . . .   
  
  
  
. . . And it was time to dance.   
  
  
  
  
//Help me  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me   
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me  
The only thing that works for me   
Help me get away from myself//  
  
  
  
  
Angel didn't know whether he was hallucinating as he stared down at the floor below him with his mouth partly open. Golden hair, brilliant green eyes, a petite body small enough to fit perfectly in his arms . . . it was her.   
  
  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, clearing his mind, and hoping against hope that what he was seeing was real. But it wasn't possible. Xander hadn't been there to do CPR this time, she had died from the fall . . . that was what Willow said. Buffy couldn't have survived unless she flew.   
  
  
  
He took a deep unneeded breath and counted to three before opening them again . . . Yet she was still there, dancing so gracefully in the middle of circle made up of half the patrons of the club.   
  
  
  
The vampire didn't think twice as he sped down the stairs, shoving angered and surprised college students and party-goers out of his way.   
  
  
  
If he was alive and his heart was beating, it would have been pounding against his chest hard enough to jump through his flesh and hit someone against the face. Buffy was alive and here . . . and nothing, and no one, could stop him from keeping her.   
  
  
  
  
//I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed   
You get me closer to God//  
  
  
  
  
Buffy smiled when her gaze captured Angel's the moment he stepped within the circle that surrounded her. He stared back at her, his face a mask of astonishment and bewilderment . . .   
  
  
  
Her dark and handsome vampire.   
  
  
  
He still looked the same, if not for the darker shade of chocolate that were his eyes and the weariness of his slumped form.   
  
  
  
But soon . . . that would very much change . . . and Angelus would soon come forth.   
  
  
  
She slinked towards him as she beckoned him towards her with a sultry move of her hand, and he slid towards her without taking a step.   
  
  
  
He was too surprised to say or do anything as she lovingly gazed up at him with bright green eyes that he loved so much. She smiled, showing him her sharp teeth and caressed his face with cold hands that left him even more speechless.   
  
  
  
"My love," she said, her voice a medley of echoes that seduced him.   
  
  
  
  
//You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings   
You can have my absence of faith   
You can have my everything//  
  
  
  
  
Angel didn't know what to do as the power of something greater kept him from doing anything but gawk at her beautiful face. He knew, the instant her eyes met his that she was a vampire. But he couldn't help but look past that . . . she was here and she was real, and that was all that mattered at that moment.   
  
  
  
"How I've missed you," she confessed, her voice so different . . . so comforting that Angel closed his eyes as it caressed and tantalized him.   
  
  
  
"Buffy . . . " he choked.   
  
  
  
But she just smiled and ran her hand down his leather clad arm, biting her lower lip as she felt his muscles ripple from her touch. She smiled, licked her soft pink lips and took hand into hers. "Dance with me," she whispered as she moved closer to him in a quick shift of her hips.   
  
  
  
  
//Help me  
You tear down my reason  
Help me  
It's your sex I can smell  
Help me  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else//  
  
  
  
  
Angel closed his eyes as she moved provocatively around him, touching and stroking him with firm yet gentle hands. He knew he should be realizing something . . . but he couldn't think of what that possibly could be, not when Buffy was in his arms, rubbing herself against him with a certain primal abandon that caused him to suddenly growl out of the blue.   
  
  
  
"My big kitty," she smiled and nipped at his jaw, causing him to shiver. "Purring for me . . . like a huge . . . black . . . leopard," she breathed in a soft sigh.   
  
  
  
Angel closed his eyes, unconsciously smiling as he began swaying with the music, his right hand on Buffy's slim waist and his other hand on the small of her back. This was where he belonged . . . where she belonged . . . and he was going to make sure that she stayed there.   
  
  
  
  
//I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed   
You get me closer to God//  
  
  
  
  
Buffy's hand began to travel up the vampire's chest, grinning at the intensified purring that was emitting from him in soft and soothing vibrations.   
  
  
  
"Buffy!?" the shout came from Cordelia, who was off to the side with the others. "What the hell is she wearing?" she asked with a frown.  
  
  
  
"It looks like . . . "  
  
  
  
"She robbed a Mummy crypt or something," she interrupted Wesley.   
  
  
  
"So did you in Pylea," Gunn added as he gazed at the blond with much interest.  
  
  
  
  
//All through every forest above the trees   
Within my stomach scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive//  
  
  
  
  
Buffy smiled when she found the voice who called her name. The Bat Pack, she had heard inside her vampire's head. Angel was too lost in their private universe to notice so she took full advantage of it as she whispered enticingly in his ear, "Come home with me."   
  
  
  
"Yes," was his only reply before she gently took his hand in hers and moved off the dance floor, the music still beating endlessly around them.   
  
  
  
  
  
Continued . . . 


	2. Unlimited Access

Title: Buffy, Queen of the Damned  
  
Chapter Title: Unlimited Access  
  
Author: Baby Blues  
  
E-mail: purely_blissful@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, but the story is.  
  
Summary: The queen has taken her mate home for a night of passion and ultimate bliss. Will Angel realize what he's doing? Or will it be too late . . . causing Angelus to come out and play?   
  
Notes: I watched Queen of the Damned. It was pretty good. I loved the music and had FINALLY bought the CD. This is my first threesome story. A lot of people have been e-mailing me, asking when I was going to write a Buffy/Angel/Spike way. Well, this would be it. ^__^ Very dark, very intimate. All you pretty much need to understand this story is a good overview of Anne Rice's novels, not a dramatic crossover.   
  
Also, small spoilers for Queen of the Damned. Don't read this if you plan to watch the movie. I beg you, so you don't blame me!  
  
****Another thing, this takes place four months after Buffy's death after fifth season. The Slayer returns as Buffy, Queen of the Damned instead of our normal (normal?) fun loving, vampire ass kicking Slayer.****  
  
Dedication: To Anne Rice, a brilliant author with a creative mind that always leaves me breathless and amazed.   
  
Excerpt:   
  
~Angel: Wait . . . we can't do this.  
  
~Buffy: Then stop me.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~Slept So Long~  
*Queen of the Damned Soundtrack*  
  
  
  
//Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating  
Things I can't bear//  
  
  
  
Angel had no idea how he suddenly ended up at a fancy penthouse overlooking the city of LA a full forty-five minutes later. It was a large and extravagant apartment, lavished in only the finest.   
  
  
  
The bottom half of the walls were cherry wood with intricate designs of curves, leaves, and flowers engraved delicately on the stylish dark lumber. The other top half of the wall was covered with dark red and gold wallpaper.  
  
  
  
Antique furniture stood everywhere, elegant and predictably expensive. But he barely took anymore notice when Buffy began ripping at his clothes, grabbing at his silk shirt and tearing it from his body in an animalistic nature.   
  
  
  
Angel's eyes darkened even more just as his lips came crashing down onto hers in a carnal and punishing way. His tongue delved deep into her moist cavern, parrying with her own tongue as he pushed down her skirt, leaving a puddle of silk, lace, and gold on the floor. She wore nothing more than a white and skimpy teddy, and Angel could see the barest hint of shadow between her legs.   
  
  
  
"Do you like what you see?" she said, her voice still an overpowering echo as she smiled at him, showing off perfect white teeth and a pair of short incisors looking quite innocent and deadly at the same time.   
  
  
  
Angel couldn't say anything as she gracefully moved her slim arms behind her and unhooked her golden armoire, causing it to drop and clang against the carpeted floor, leaving her breasts bared to his view.  
  
  
  
She continued stripping down, taking her golden bands off as well as her crown before looking up at him with hooded eyes.   
  
  
  
  
//Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
And take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you?//  
  
  
  
  
She led them down to her bedroom towards the left, passing by windows and paintings of nameless individuals who were either dead or roaming the earth. Their eyes were mysteriously fixated on the pair that rushed to the bedroom, bursting through the door with passion blazing roughly through their veins.   
  
  
  
Her bedroom boasted only that of luxury. The dark cherry wood that he had seen when the two of them burst in through the apartment door were everywhere, and the heavy drapes of velvet accented the rest of the area. In the center of the room lay an elegant canopy bed, the dark cherry wood gleaming after its recent polishing and bounds of blood red silk hanging from above. A burgundy and gold-threaded damask comforter adorned her bed with a lavish array of pillows that meant to lure the occupant of the room to the comfort of its dream world filled with pleasure that the owner could only provide.   
  
  
  
Angel stared down at the woman who was now kissing his neck. His mind fought for control, but his body, as well as his heart, wouldn't allow him to think rationally about anything at the moment. All he could feel and sense were her lips against his skin, her hands all over his body, and the fact that she was here . . . with him. And that was all he knew, all he cared about.   
  
  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, grinding his hips against her as they plundered each other's mouths with equal ferocity.   
  
  
  
Buffy smiled against his lips, enjoying the strength and the power behind everything that was him. Now THIS creature was the ultimate mate. Lestat had been powerful, evil, and consuming, the old vampire king as well . . . but somehow, they didn't seem to measure up to this vampire, this beautifully charming and delighting vampire.   
  
  
  
She grabbed his shoulders and pressed her chest against his, wanting him to feel her bare breasts and her diamond-hard nipples. He groaned out his pleasure before lifting her up in his arms and jumping on the bed with her beneath him.   
  
  
  
  
//I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise(surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside//  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia stared at the dance floor Buffy and Angel had occupied just seconds before. So many thoughts ran through their mind, feelings of fear and confusion surged through their bodies like an overwhelming douse of cold water.   
  
  
  
They blinked once, twice, before sharing knowing looks with each other, not really knowing where to go from here.   
  
  
  
"I'll call Sunnydale," Cordelia offered, knowing what this could all lead up to and quickly taking out her cell phone from her purse and moving away to a quieter part of the club.   
  
  
  
"I'll call my people," Gunn said, taking out his own cell and leaving for the Men's Room for a bit more privacy.   
  
  
  
"And . . . and I'll," Wesley looked around foolishly, "I'll . . . get the car?" he questioned hesitantly, rolling his eyes at the lack of his use whenever he wasn't two feet away from his collection of books.   
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
//Walking, Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating  
Things I can't bear//  
  
  
  
Angel felt like he was on fire, but the fact that Buffy's body was as cold as his didn't even reach his mind as he continued to grind into the juncture between her thighs.   
  
  
  
"I want you, my love," she said, her voice filled with whispers of promises and divine possibilities. And it grabbed at him, seducing him even more, drowning him in a world of endless pleasure and satisfaction.   
  
  
  
"Yes," was all he whispered before his black silk boxers were ripped from his body and tossed carelessly away.  
  
  
  
Buffy licked his neck, fighting back the urge to bite through the cold and tempting flesh that was begging and awaiting her to fall deeper into the appeal of tearing through his skin and drinking the blood of her mate, to finally call him her own . . . but she would save that for later.   
  
  
  
She licked her way down his chest as his chest unnecessarily rose and fell from his fake and labored breathing. She nipped at his abs and he trembled beneath her, moaning her name lovingly.  
  
  
  
Angel was swimming in a sea of enormous pleasure, half conscious as he fell deeper into this world where everything was fine, where Buffy wasn't dead, and he had no curse to worry about.   
  
  
  
Tingling darts of excitement were surging up his spine as Buffy brought her lips to his manhood, kissing it tenderly as he shivered once more beneath her. The vampiress smiled as she watched the emotions play on Angel's face, and she could feel her breasts swelling, becoming fuller and warmer as she engulfed him into her awaiting mouth.   
  
  
  
Angel gasped in pleasure, his eyes opening as Buffy's talented mouth took him in until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. He couldn't even contemplate where, when, or how she learned that. All he knew was the overwhelming contentment and satisfaction in which she took him, bobbing her head as she swirled her gifted tongue around his shaft.   
  
  
  
  
//Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
  
I hate you!//  
  
  
  
Angel's hunger couldn't be suppressed any longer, could barely be denied either. This time he wouldn't flee from his desires, nor would they be refused by some ancient curse. In the darkness, he pulled her up from her position, and she stared up at him curiously. All he could do was smile as he pressed his lips against hers and whispered in her ear, "I want to be inside you."   
  
  
  
Her mouth sought Angel's, their tongues dueling as they licked and nipped at each other. His fingertips slid all over her body as he relished the feel of her smooth skin as his hands continued to travel over her throat, the silky column of her shoulders, the lush curves of her breasts, the hollow of her belly, her tiny waist, her lovely hips, and her lithe legs.  
  
  
  
"Angel," she moaned dreamily, straddling him as she looked deep into his eyes, searching for something the two of them didn't quite understand.   
  
  
  
At that moment, Angel's conscience decided to finally break free through the fog that encircled him, and his eyes widened at the realization. "Buffy . . . " she whispered as confusion and fear and a tinge of anger began to consume him. "Wait . . . we can't do this," he said, forcing himself to get a hold of his emotions as well as his libido. He stared around, searching for an escape, anything to stop the inevitable.   
  
  
  
Buffy forced him to look at her. "Then stop me," she told him seductively before dropping down onto his shaft. They both groaned at the final contact, both finally complete as she began to ride him.  
  
  
  
  
//I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside//  
  
  
  
Angel's eyes rolled behind his head as he grasped her hips in his hands and guided her steadily. Buffy cried out loud as the exquisitely pleasurable contractions swept out from between her legs, sending shimmering waves of delight through her entire body. A warm glow settled over the two of them as Angel turned them over, his handsome face now above her. He braced himself as he thrust into her, unnecessarily breathing and panting. His lean muscles rippled beneath her touch as she drew herself up to nuzzle his neck.  
  
  
  
He smelled of leather and a hint of smoke from the club, but either way, it was intoxicating. He smelled like her mate. Angel's thrusts became deeper and more aggressive as their mating continued on. Buffy gasped in delight as he became carnal and began pounding even more reverently into her, and just as they were both about to explode into their much awaited climax, Buffy disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
//I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you//  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Cordelia asked, dropping her Gorr to the ground. It was not very appealing shaking that horrid looking thing.  
  
  
  
Wesley looked up to her from his spot on the hotel floor, surrounded in red smoke and his spell supplies. "Let's just hope so . . . or we can kiss our lives goodbye."   
  
  
  
"I'd rather not, thanks," she rolled her eyes.   
  
  
  
"I guess we should start looking for them," Gunn suggested.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and let's jus hope we don't die doing it," Cordelia said angrily.   
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
//I've slept so long without you . . . //  
  
  
  
  
Angelus watched as Buffy appeared naked before his eyes, panting and a bit sweaty as she stared curiously around her surroundings. She looked like a fallen angel with her hair in a tangled mess, and an unnatural light upon her golden form. He smirked, even though he was a bit peeved that she would show up butt-naked when Spike, Giles, and a bunch of his other male minions stood around, enjoying the show.   
  
  
  
"Hello, lover," he called out to her, trying hard to hide his anger and annoyance.  
  
  
  
Buffy's eyes fell on him as a slow grin grew on her lovely face. "Hello," she greeted back, her voice still an echo of the voices of the souls she had taken in the past. Wherever she was, it was definitely going to be fun.   
  
  
  
Angelus was taken back as she slowly got up, gazing around curiously. She turned on her heels and stared at the stone form of Acathla. "Hello indeed," she smiled dangerously.   
  
  
  
  
//I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you made me die inside//  
  
  
  
Hello everyone! Just to let you guys know, my site is still down and will be comin' back up by Tuesday. So check it out later this week. Been workin really hard om it!! ^__^ 


End file.
